De l'utilité des mains baladeuses
by Himutsu-chan
Summary: Ou encore "Site de rencontre sur ligne" "Métro et tripotage" "De l'utilité des foules" "Je peux savoir ce que font vos mains là-aah" ou "Pourquoi Himutsu est obsédée par les métros". En bref, Joyeux Anniversaire (en retard) Mukuro ! UA-6918


Eh bien, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, à part un grand HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUKU-CHAN ! En espérant que ce petit cadeau (en retard) te plaise ! Et sinon, je ne suis _pas du tout_ jalouse qu'une de mes amies soit née le 9 juin. Pas. Du. Tout.

 **Résumé alternatif :** UA-6918. Hibari détestait les herbivores, et plus particulièrement les foules. Or il y était confronté tous les matins - ou presque. Au plus grand bonheur d'un certain ananas et de ses mains.

 **Disclaimer :** Je les aurais. Un jour. J'ai planté des ananas sur le balcon. Et j'essaye d'apprivoiser les alouettes. Mais en attendant... Akira Amano, pourquuuooooooooiiiiiiiiii ?!

Bon bin... Keep Calm and ship 6918 ? :3

* * *

Hibari détestait les troupeaux. Il détestait ces foules d'herbivores qui se pressaient les uns contre les autres, la sueur de chacun allant imprégner les habits et les narines de ses voisins. Il détestait le bruit occasionné, les bousculades, ses pieds écrasés, son corps balloté d'un endroit à l'autre, perdu dans la masse informe.

Et par-dessus tout, il détestait les mains baladeuses.

 **6918~6918~6918~6918~6918~6918**

Les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois, laissant passer les rares personnes qui descendaient du wagon. Et bien sûr, un flot de nouveaux herbivores qui vinrent remplir le peu d'espace encore libre.

C'était particulièrement à ces moments-là qu'Hibari détestait sa petit taille, lorsqu'il était coincé entre deux personnes plus grandes que lui, son champ de vision réduit à une chemise ou une veste trempée de sueur, et parfois à des décolletés plongeants comme celui qu'il avait en ce moment sous le nez. Il détourna le regard, préférant se perdre dans les méandres d'un T-shirt décoré de pingouins plutôt que de passer pour un pervers. Et aussi parce que la vision d'une poitrine féminine ne lui inspirait absolument aucune envie.

La nouvelle bousculade l'obligea à reculer jusqu'à la paroi opposée du métro. Il retint un juron. Lui qui s'arrangeait toujours pour rester le plus près possible de la sortie… Voilà que maintenant il se trouvait écrasé entre le mur et un autre type... Dont il ne pouvait même pas voir la tête, seulement le T-shirt décoré de nuages brumeux.

Il bougea un peu, essayant de se dégager du poids qui pesait désormais sur lui, mais se stoppa en sentant quelque chose effleurer le haut de ses jambes. Autre chose qu'il détestait aussi dans les foules : on était toujours en contact avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ou avec un sac, un bagage, tout ce genre de choses.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il se sentit de nouveau frôlé. Avant d'écarquiller ses yeux bleu glacés comme une main se posait franchement sur ses fesses.

Hibari n'était pas du genre à avoir de simples soupçons. Une fois qu'il pensait quelque chose, il en restait convaincu jusqu'à ce qu'on lui démontre le contraire. Aussi, là il était persuadé de quelque chose.

Un foutu herbivore profitait de leur proximité - complètement forcée - pour le tripoter tranquillement.

Son souffle se coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. La main suivait maintenant la courbure de ses fesses pour ensuite aller se poser sous la droite et la malaxer doucement. Puis les doigts remontèrent le tissu, alternant entre des caresses douces et des appuis beaucoup plus insistants. La deuxième main se joignit à la danse, imitant sa congénère, lui prodiguant des sensations qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir dans cette situation, coincé entre un herbivore inconnu et une paroi de métro. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'un doigt se glissa entre ses deux lobes fessiers, tendant le tissu au maximum.

Ce foutu herbivore ne se gênait vraiment pas. N'étant pas homme à se laisser faire, Hibari prit donc la solution qui s'imposait. Il serra le poing, remonta autant que possible son bras dans l'espace confiné qui l'entourait et balança un vigoureux coup de poing dans l'estomac du type qui le collait.

Type qui avait des muscles d'ailleurs, remarqua le brun en retenant une grimace. Non pas parce qu'il s'était fait mal en frappant les abdos en béton de l'autre, mais parce que lesdits abdos en béton, associés au peu d'élan qu'il avait pu prendre, avaient dû rendre son coup totalement inefficace.

Hypothèse confirmée lorsqu'un souffle chaud vint soudain caresser son oreille.

\- Kufufu... Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, mais il n'y a apparemment pas assez de place pour que je puisse reculer afin de vous rendre les honneurs de ce coup. Par contre, si vous pouviez m'en expliquer les raisons, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

La voix charmante et suave énerva encore plus Hibari. Il détestait cet herbivore, un herbivore rencontré i peine quelques minutes, dont il ne connaissait ni le visage ni le nom, seulement son T-shirt, son odeur, son rire stupide, ses mains et sa voix. Et tout ça suffisait à le faire haïr de tout son être cet imbécile, à lui donner des envies de meurtre, de sang - celui de l'autre.

\- Enlevez vos mains, siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale quoi que légèrement étouffée par la proximité de leurs corps.

\- Kufufu... Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me demandez ça.

Le brun plissa les yeux lorsque le corps se pressa encore plus contre lui, appuyant sur son entrejambe. Les mains continuaient leur manège et le souffle chaud dans son cou n'arrangeait rien. Encore moins lorsque la voix reprit.

\- Pourrais-je peut-être vous demander votre nom ?

L'alouette ne répondit pas, ce qui lui valut des dents taquinant doucement son oreille. Il retenta un nouveau coup, sans plus d'effets.

\- Allons, vous êtes tellement énervé. Il ne faut pas se mettre en colère pour si peu vous savez.

L'odeur de l'herbivore emplissait maintenant les narines du brun. Elle était partout autour de lui. Il détestait ça. Il ne devrait porter que son odeur à lui, pas celui d'un stupide herbivore.

Il était en plus loin d'être arrivé. Mais un herbivore ne méritait pas qu'il descende du wagon pour ensuite attendre de nouveau sur le quai, n'est-ce pas ?

Hibari serra les dents lorsque deux autres doigts vinrent s'ajouter entre ses fesses. La pression exercée sur sa cuisse lui donnait envie d'ouvrir les jambes pour pouvoir ressentir plus, ressentir mie-

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait bordel ! Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Qu'il arrête de se laisser déconcentrer par l'herbivore. Qu'il retrouve ses esprits. Et qu'il stoppe ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Kufufu, ça n'a pas l'air de vous déplaire, murmura la voix.

L'ouverture des portes.

\- Tch. Vous êtes vraiment culotté pour oser faire ça, répondit enfin Hibari d'un ton glacial.

L'autre fut apparemment surpris d'entendre le son de sa voix, puisqu'il s'arrêta quelques instants. Pile au moment où les portes s'ouvraient. Maintenant, il pouvait se débarrasser de ce stupide herbivore. Son poing était toujours serré contre le torse de son harceleur. Il lui suffit juste de pousser de toutes ses forces, profitant de la cohue d'herbivores qui voulaient sortir, pour faire reculer l'autre de quelques pas.

Il respira calmement, son torse n'étant plus écrasé, et releva les yeux pour voir le visage de l'autre. Mais à ce moment, ce fut au tour des herbivores qui étaient dehors de rentrer et une nouvelle bousculade eut lieu. Le brun ne put qu'entrapercevoir des cheveux bleu nuit surplombant la foule et coiffés en épi avant que sa vue ne soit de nouveau bouchée par un dos.

 **6918~6918~6918~6918~6918~6918**

Lorsqu'Hibari franchit la porte du wagon, elle était bien moins bondée qu'à l'aller. Il alla s'installer sur un des sièges composant le carré, près de la fenêtre, et laissa sa tête reposer sur le dossier, déchargeant toute la fatigue de la journée. Le doux roulis de l'appareil le berçait et à chaque station de nombreuses personnes descendaient, laissant le wagon se vider rapidement. A moitié assoupi, il réagit à peine lorsque son siège se redressa, signe que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir dos à lui. Par contre, il suffit d'un petit rire pour que ses yeux s'ouvrent et que son cerveau soit déchargé de toute fatigue.

Juste un simple " _Kufufu..."_

Il plissa les yeux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Si cet herbivore était le même que ce matin (ce qui était tout de même très peu probable... mais pas impossible) il était complètement dingue de revenir le harceler dans ce wagon presque vide. Quoique, sa place ne lui permettait pas de le toucher… Alors pourquoi… ?

\- Kufufu...

Peut-être juste pour l'énerver. Pour jouer avec lui. Pour voir sa réaction face au rire qu'il avait entendu dans la matinée.

\- Kufufufufu...

Dans ce cas il resterait calme. Ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser. Garderait son sang-froid.

\- Kufufufu ?

Il n'avait pas rêvé. L'herbivore avait vraiment mis un _point d'interrogation_ à la fin de son rire ?

\- Kufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufuf-

\- Arrêtez.

Hibari se flagella mentalement aussitôt pour avoir grincé ça. L'herbivore avait réussi à mettre ses nerfs à bout. Tch...

\- Oh, alors vous ne dormiez pas, murmura l'herbivore de sa voix suave.

Le brun ne dit rien. Les questions stupides ne méritaient aucune réponse.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance ce matin ~ Que diriez-vous de profiter de cet heureux hasard pour y remédier, monsieur… ?

Alors c'était vraiment le même herbivore que ce matin... Hibari se retourna vivement vers la vitre. Hors de question qu'il soit le seul des deux à ignorer le visage de l'autre. Mais l'herbivore avait bien pris de soin de dissimuler sa tête derrière sa main, empêchant ainsi Hibari de distinguer ses traits. Seule sa coiffure en épi était discernable... elle lui rappelait bizarrement quelque chose...

\- En même temps, étant donné le monde présent, nous ne pouvions pas vraiment converser tranquillement, me direz-vous.

\- Cela n'avait pas l'air de tellement vous déranger, laissa échapper le brun d'une voix plus froide que la glace.

\- Hum ? Comment ça ?

La voix était tellement... tellement... moqueuse ? joueuse ? que juste un son suffisait à donner des envies de meurtre à l'alouette. Sans compter le contenu.

\- Ne vous rendez pas encore plus stupide que vous ne l'êtes, chuchota-t-il. J'imagine que vous savez que de tels attouchements sont punis par la loi.

\- Kufufu, ce n'est pas très bien de porter des jugements sur des gens que vous ne connaissez même pas. A moins bien sûr que nous ne nous soyons déjà rencontrés - ce qui m'étonnerait. Il est impossible que je puisse oublier des beautés telles que vous, kufufu !

-...

\- Donc je suppose que ce sont ces prétendus attouchements qui m'ont valu ce coup de poing et votre froideur ?

-...

\- Allons, comprenez qu'avec le monde qu'il y avait, je n'avais pas énormément d'endroits où placer les mains. Et que donc elles se sont retrouvées sur vos fesses - qui d'ailleurs sont très bien formées, en passant.

\- Je suis un homme.

\- Kufufu, je pensais bien l'avoir remarqué. Heureusement pour vous, parce qu'au cas contraire vous seriez vraiment très plate. Mais toujours aussi mignon j'imagine.

-...

\- Allons, ne soyez pas si distant. Ca n'avait pourtant pas l'air de vous déplaire ce matin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? siffla le brun.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas repoussé plus tôt ?

Hibari pouvait presque deviner le sourire victorieux que devait arborer l'autre. Et eut envie de se frapper lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu rapidement, et donc donné confirmation à l'herbivore.

\- Et puis, je pense aussi vraiment que vous êtes gay.

-...

\- Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré d'hétéros qui détourneraient leurs yeux d'une aussi belle poitrine que celle que vous avez eu sous le nez, continua l'herbivore qui interprétait un peu trop bien ses silences au goût du brun.

\- Vous n'avez pas rencontré les bons.

\- Vous niez donc être gay ?

Hibai détestait mentir. C'est pourquoi il ne répondit pas.

\- Kufufu...

\- Cela n'en reste pas moins un acte passible de punitions.

\- Vous êtes tellement strict... peut-être êtes vous policier !

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Kufufu, il fallait bien que j'essaye.

Cette coiffure lui disait vraiment quelque chose...

Il y eu un moment de blanc, pendant lequel Hibari essaya de se souvenir ce que diable pouvait bien évoquer cette coiffure ridicule. Voyons... un coiffeur connu ? Non. Pas avec une horreur comme celle-là. Un herbivore de ses connaissances ? Non plus. Il s'en souviendrait tout de même. Alors... Un épi... Une forme oblongue surmontée de... de feuilles ?

\- Ananas ! s'écria le brun en tapant de son poing sur la paume sa main.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et il leur lança un regard noir qui les fit bien vite retourner à leurs occupations. Bien. Il aimait lorsque les herbivores reconnaissaient qui était le plus fort.

\- Kufufu, puis-je savoir la raison de cette exclamation ? reprit la voix suave... qui était bizarrement devenue un poil plus énervée.

Hibari retint un sourire victorieux en voyant qu'il avait touché juste. Le métro s'arrêta à quai.

\- Votre coiffure. C'est un ananas.

L'ananas se leva et descendit du wagon. Non sans lui avoir effleuré les cheveux en se levant.

 **6918~6918~6918~6918~6918~6918**

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis la rencontre avec celui qu'Hibari avait surnommé "l'ananas". Le coin "main baladeuses" était maintenant bien rangé dans un petit tiroir de sa tête, et il espérait qu'il le reste jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la poussière.

Il y avait encore foule ce matin-là. Comme d'habitude. Il y avait encore la puanteur de la transpiration des dizaines de personnes confinées dans un petit endroit, les bousculades, les altercations. Comme d'habitude. Mais quand il était descendu, il y avait eu des cheveux bleus coiffés en épi, un œil rouge, un œil bleu, et un visage surpris lorsque que les prunelles glacées avaient croisé celles vairons.

Et la foule qui les avait emporté, l'un dans le wagon, l'autre sur le quai.

C'était sans doute mieux comme ça, pensa le brun.

 _Plus amusant._

 **6918~6918~6918~6918~6918~6918**

Hibari lâcha un juron lorsqu'une bousculade plus violente le projeta en arrière. Il aurait pu se réceptionner facilement, mais la foule empêchait ce genre de mouvements. La seule issue était de heurter un herbivore. Lequel passa ses bras sous les épaules du brun pour l'aider à se remettre droit. Précaution inutile. Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour se permettre d'être penché. Ni pour éviter à l'alouette d'être collé contre le torse de l'herbivore.

Ou plutôt de l'ananas, rectifia-t-il avec un rictus mental en entendant le rire caractéristique du fruit près de son oreille.

\- Encore vous ? grinça-t-il.

\- Apparemment nous sommes destinés à nous rencontrer, lui glissa le fruit.

\- Je ne crois pas au destin, ananas.

Les mains qui tenaient toujours sa veste se crispèrent convulsivement.

\- Ah ? Comment expliquer ces rencontres alors ?

Le brun retint un frisson à la sensation de la bouche chaude tout contre son oreille.

\- Il n'y en a presque pas eu.

\- Tout de même, c'est la troisième ! Quand on pense aux possibilités de se croiser autant de fois dans sur la même ligne, dans la même rame, le même wagon… je ne vois que le destin pour expliquer ça ~ Peut-être sommes nous liés par un fil rouge, kufufu.

\- Le hasard.

\- Kufufu, vraiment ? Dans ce cas-là, il en faudrait vraiment une bonne dose.

\- Ou bien la préméditation.

\- Oya ? Insinueriez-vous avoir planifié toutes nos rencontres ? susurra l'ananas en faisant glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à la bordure du pantalon d'Hibari.

\- Non. répondit ce dernier en essayant d'enlever l'intruse.

\- Kufufu, qui dans ce cas ? Moi ? Je me demande comme j'aurais bien pu le faire !

Hibari serra les dents. La main était partie sur ses fesses et il n'y avait pas assez de place pour qu'il puisse se dégager.

\- Allons, peut-être que c'est bien du hasard. Vous rentrez à quelle heure ce soir ?

\- Et ensuite vous prétendez n'avoir rien planifié.

\- Kufufu, juste pour savoir.

Hibari leva la tête pour la première fois. Mais à ce moment, l'autre remonta le foulard qu'il portait autour du cou, dissimulant le bas de son visage. Tch…

Néanmoins, Hibari profita de ce que l'ananas ait enlevé son autre main de ses hanches pour se dégager de son emprise et descendre du wagon – c'était sa station bien entendu. Il ne prenait jamais la fuite.

 **6918~6918~6918~6918~6918~6918**

Pour une fois, le métro était presque vide ce matin-là. Hibari y entra, non sans un soupir de soulagement intérieur. Ca faisait du bien de pouvoir respirer un peu… il cherchait s'il y avait une place libre près des fenêtres quand son regard accrocha un épi bleu foncé. Il plissa les yeux.

Nonchalamment, il alla s'asseoir en face de l'épi, à une place qui était, lui merci, près de la fenêtre. Le visage que surmontait la coiffure était dissimulé par un journal tenu grand ouvert. Technique ridicule, nota Hibari.

Il observa le journal quelques secondes. Rien dans les mains ou dans l'épi ne lui permettait de savoir si l'ananas avait ou non remarqué sa présence. Lassé de la contemplation de la une, il ouvrit son sac pour en sortir un livre.

A ce moment, le journal se baissa, révélant un œil rouge et un œil bleu qui lui firent un clin d'œil complice. Hibari se pencha en avant et arracha le journal des mains de l'autre.

\- Oya, tant de violence. Vous avez mal dormi ?

La moitié du visage de l'autre était cachée par un masque hygiénique. Hibari retint une grimace de frustration et désigna le masque du menton.

\- Vieille habitude que j'ai gardée du Japon, expliqua l'ananas.

Le brun plissa les yeux.

\- Japon.

\- Oui. J'y ai vécu de longues années. Puis je affirmer sans me tromper que vous en venez ?

Hibari leva un sourcil.

\- Visage fin, yeux en amande légèrement plissés, minuscule, mais tout de même décelable quand on y fait attention, accent… Bien sûr, cela ne fait pas obligatoirement de vous un Japonais, mais... je crois pouvoir dire que ces notes qui dépassent de votre sac sont écrites en japonais ?

\- On ne vous a jamais expliqué que c'était mal de lire des papiers privés sans y avoir été autorisé ?

\- Kufufu, allons, je ne vous ai pas encore touché, je peux bien jeter un coup d'œil à vos affaires !

\- Pervers.

L'ananas posa une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Kufufu, c'est peut-être bien vrai. Mais vous aimez bien n'est-ce pas ?

Hibari descendit comme la main s'aventurait vers son entrejambe.

 _Resté dans le wagon, le bleuté retira son masque en souriant. Le petit "18 heures" qui avait été noté en évidence sur les feuilles flottait encore devant ses yeux._

 **6918~6918~6918~6918~6918~6918**

Le brun retint un sourire lorsque le siège derrière le sien s'affaissa légèrement.

\- Vous n'avez tout de même pas attendu de me voir sur le quai pour monter ?

\- Kufufu, bien sûr que non. Ce n'est que du hasard.

\- Je n'aime pas les menteurs. Encore moins les ananas.

\- Ca tombe bien. Moi non plus.

\- Donc vous ne vous aimez pas.

\- Peut-être aurais-je dû préciser : "autres que moi" ?

\- Tch.

Hibari bâilla. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'ananas.

\- Vous bâillez souvent. Vos nuits sont trop courtes ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, sans remarquer le sous-entendu.

\- Ca dépend. Mais vous ne pouvez pas affirmer ça alors que nous ne nous sommes presque jamais rencontrés.

\- Oh ? Vous voudriez peut-être que l'on se voit plus souvent ? suggéra l'autre d'une voix encore plus suave qu'à l'habitude.

Un groupe de touristes entra à ce moment et l'ananas fut obligé de se lever pour leur laisser de la place. Hibari en profita pour somnoler jusqu'à sa station.

 **6918~6918~6918~6918~6918~6918**

Ce matin-là, Hibari n'était pas seul. Dino, un de ses collègues qui prenait souvent, pour il ne savait quelle raison, des attitudes protectrices ou professorales avec lui, attendait sur le quai avec lui. Il était venu chez lui la veille et était resté dormir, ne pouvant pas rentrer à cause de l'orage qui avait éclaté. Hibari le surnommait le canasson en raison du tatouage de pégase qui couvrait tout son bras et une partie de son cou.

Le wagon était bondé, pour changer. Hibari lâcha un petit soupir en pensant à la maladresse de son compagnon. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir provoquer…

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Dino emboîta le pas à Hibari. Mais il réussit à sa prendre les pieds dans la marche et tomba en avant, se raccrochant de justesse au brun. Seulement, cela lui fit aussi perdre l'équilibre et les herbivores, toujours aussi solidaires, se contentèrent de grogner leur mécontentement en s'écartant légèrement. Hibari venait juste d'arrêter de tanguer lorsque la rame s'ébranla. De nouveau déséquilibré, Dino le poussa involontairement jusqu'au mur opposé. C'est ainsi qu'Hibari se retrouva coincé entre le blond et un torse qu'il reconnut à l'odeur. Il avait bien repéré la chevelure ananas en entrant, mais pensait pouvoir l'éviter cette fois-ci…

\- Désolé Kyôya ! Je t'ai fait mal ? s'écria le canasson.

Le brun sentit le torse derrière lui se soulever brusquement et maudit silencieusement son compagnon. Cet imbécile venait de donner son prénom à l'ananas.

\- La ferme canasson ou je te mord à mort, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Désolé Kyôya, s'excusa une nouvelle fois l'imbécile, qui ne prêtait plus attention aux menaces de mort du brun. Et monsieur, je suis désolé aussi. Je ne voulais vraiment pas-

\- Kufufu, tout va très bien, le coupa l'ananas dont la voix n'était pas étouffée.

Ce qui voulait dire que…

Hibari pesta mentalement. L'espace laissé entre eux trois n'était pas assez grand pour qu'il puisse lever haut la tête afin de voir autre chose que le menton de l'ananas. Qui gardait sa tête à lui bien haute et droite.

Bizarrement, il sentit Dino trembler au son de la voix de l'autre.

\- Ah… tant mieux… dans ce cas… répondit le canasson. Le ton de sa voix était bien moins assuré qu'à l'habitude. Hibari se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état-là, avant de se raviser. Il se fichait bien de ses problèmes.

L'ananas parla. Sûrement. Dino lui répondit. Hibari avait vu ses lèvres bouger. Mais il y avait trop de bruit pour qu'il puisse distinguer ce qu'il disaient. Et dans ce si petit espace, où il pouvait à peine lever le petit doigt... comment... comment échapper aux mains qui malaxaient ses fesses... à la bosse qui durcissait contre sa cuisse...

\- Ah ! Je dois descendre ici ! A tout à l'heure Kyôya !

Hibari observa sans broncher le canasson bousculer sans le faire exprès toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage, tomber sur un siège, marcher sur des tonnes de pieds et s'écraser à plat ventre sur le quai après avoir trébuché sur un sac. Puis tout devint noir losqu'une main aux longs doigts vint recouvrir ses yeux et qu'une bouche soufflait dans son oreille :

\- C'est un bien joli prénom, _Kyôya..._ Je peux vous appeler comme ça moi aussi ?

\- Non, répondit catégoriquement Hibari.

\- Alors pourquoi _lui_ le peut ? demanda l'ananas d'une voix clairement énervée.

\- Je ne l'ai pas rencontré dans un wagon de métro, et je l'ai vu plus de cinq ou six fois. Vous n'êtes pas au même niveau.

Ce disant, Hibari retira la main qui lui bouchait la vue. L'ananas était déjà dos à lui et s'éloignait de l'autre côté du wagon.

 **6918~6918~6918~6918~6918~6918**

La rame arrivait à toute vitesse. Elle ralentit petit à petit, jusqu'à s'arrêter au bord du quai. Hibari garda un visage figé et ne bougea pas au milieu de la foule qui se bousculait pour rentrer dans les wagons, personne ne remarquant le jeune homme à la coupe ananas qui embrassait à pleine bouche une jolie rousse.

 **6918~6918~6918~6918~6918~6918**

\- Bonne année, murmura une voix près de son oreille.

Hibari se retourna pour voir un Père Noël aux yeux vairons, une immense barbe lui mangeant la moitié du visage, lui adresser un clin d'œil. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est plus vraiment la saison pour.

Le Père Noël ananas haussa les épaules.

\- Juste un pari avec un ami.

Le brun bâilla.

\- Vous ne me demandez même pas ce que je suis devenu pendant tout ce temps ? Oya, je suis vexé.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt puisque de toute façon tu vas me le dire.

\- Tiens, vous me tutoyer maintenant ?

\- Tu es plus jeune que moi.

\- Kufufu, cette barbe prouve le contraire.

L'alouette se contenta d'aller occuper une place qui venait de se libérer. Le Père Noël le suivit.

\- Si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis parti en Italie, mon pays d'origine.

-...

\- Vous y êtes déjà allé ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez aimé ?

Un simple haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

\- Vous pourriez être un peu plus bavard. J'ai fais tous les wagons pour vous retrouver.

\- Alors tu ne crois pas au destin.

\- Kufufu, touché ! Bien sûr que non. C'est stupide.

Hibari se retourna et ferma les yeux. Le Père Noël resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

\- Mon âge... J'imagine que vous l'avez su grâce au stupi- à ce blond ?

\- Hn.

-...

-...

\- Vous sortez ensemble ?

Hibari rouvrit les yeux d'un coup sous l'effet de la surprise.

-... Tu es encore plus idiot et bizarre que ce que je pensais.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

\- Hn.

La tension qui s'échappa du corps de l'autre fut clairement perceptible.

\- Et l'herbivore rousse ?

\- Hein ? répondit très intelligemment l'ananas. Avant de comprendre et que ses yeux s'illuminent d'une lueur qui déplut beaucoup à Hibari. Alors vous nous avez vu ?

\- A ton avis.

\- Kufufu ~ Pourquoi est-ce que vous me posez cette question ?

\- Tu m'as bien interrogé sur le canasson, répliqua Hibari sur la défensive.

\- Pas faux ~ Eh bien si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai rompu avec elle à peine quelques jours plus tard. Allez deviner pourquoi, mais j'avais un problème avec ses fesses...

Hibari retint un frisson sous les doigts qui frôlèrent le bas de son dos.

\- Par contre, murmura l'ananas en se penchant vers lui, les vôtres sont juste parfaites...

Le brun descendit à la station suivante.

 **6918~6918~6918~6918~6918~6918~**

Lorsqu'il aperçut une nouvelle fois la chevelure bleue, Hibari marcha vers elle. L'ananas se retourna vers lui, un mouchoir imbibé de sang plaqué sur le bas du visage.

\- Kufufu, simple bousculade. Dites, vous avez déjà tenté les shorts ?

\- Tu pourrais être arrêté pour harcèlement sexuel, ananas.

\- Kufufu, vous ne feriez pas ça. C'est trop facile.

Le brun changea de wagon.

 **6918~6918~6918~6918~6918~6918~**

\- Tu sais te battre ? murmura Hibari, les paupières fermées, la tête reposant contre le dossier.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda l'ananas, assis sur le siège dos à lui.

\- J'ai envie de me battre contre toi. De t'écraser. De te tuer.

\- Oya, pourquoi tant de haine ?

\- Parce que je te déteste.

\- Kufufu, en effet c'est une bonne raison. Vous ne voulez toujours pas me donner votre numéro de portable j'imagine ?

 **6918~6918~6918~6918~6918~6918~**

Hibari chassa distraitement la main sur sa cuisse. Sans pour autant abandonner, elle revint à la charge, et atteignit cette fois la courbe de ses fesses, qu'elle caressa doucement.

\- Pervers. fit le brun en donnant un coup de coude derrière lui.

\- Kufufu, je n'y peut rien si ma main préfère vos fesses au mur.

 **6918~6918~6918~6918~6918~6918~**

\- Vous êtes né quand ?

-...

\- Je veux juste au moins une information. Vous vous rendez compte qu'après tout ce temps je ne connais même pas votre nom ?

Hibari grinça des dents. C'était lui le plus désavantagé dans ces moments-là.

\- Ni moi ton visage entier.

\- Kufufu ! Faut croire que vous n'avez pas de chance !

-...

\- Moi je suis né le 9 juin. On va dire que nous sommes quittes maintenant

 **6918~6918~6918~6918~6918~6918**

Le métro avait eu un problème et il était déjà plus de vingt-deux heures. Cela allait faire plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas recroisé l'ananas. On était le 10 juin. En même temps, c'était vraiment aléatoire. Presqu'un an qu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. A peine une dizaine de rencontres durant tout ce temps. Et à chaque fois, cette envie de meurtre qui grandissait en lui. Et à chaque fois, les prunelles vairons qui l'hypnotisaient, seule partie du visage visible. Il ne se lassait jamais de les regarder, de se perdre dans ce regard fou, amusé, moqueur, pervers, et en ressortait à chaque fois avec une soif de sang impressionnante qui vidait le wagon plus efficacement qu'un pistolet chargé.

Il observa le paysage qui défilait derrière les vitres. Ce foutu ananas... "nous sommes quittes"... ça ne voulait rien dire...

Ils étaient tout sauf quittes. Cet enfoiré connaissait son visage. Son corps (seulement à travers le tissu). Son prénom. Et lui... il ne savait rien. Rien à part que l'ananas était plus jeune que lui, qu'il avait une rire stupide, une voix bien trop charmeuse, des mains plus qu'agréa- énervantes, et des abdominaux en béton armé. Et des yeux vairons.

Et que son anniversaire était le 9 juin.

Une nouvelle station, une bousculade et un groupe constitué d'une vingtaine de touristes ainsi qu'une classe d'une trentaine d'ados vinrent remplir le wagon. En même temps qu'un poids lourd tombait sur Hibari.

Il fut bien obligé de le retenir entre ses bras pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

Il plongea sa tête dans l'épi bleu, profitant du fait que l'ananas soit encore un peu penché, donc plus petit que lui. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage en même temps que ses mains s'aventuraient sur les cuisses du fruit.

\- Alors ? Mon cadeau ?

La voix rauque résonna bien trop fort aux oreilles d'Hibari. Il ne réagit pas quand l'ananas se retourna, ni quand une main vint se poser sur la vitre, près de son visage.

-... Je n'ai... Rien.

Il n'avait rien. Comme l'ananas. Il n'avait pas de cadeau et l'ananas n'avait pas de masque. Il avait un prénom et l'ananas un visage.

\- Dans ma famille, susurra le fruit en se rapprochant, lorsque quelqu'un n'a pas apporté de cadeau à quelqu'un d'autre pour son anniversaire, on peut choisir ce qu'on veut.

Hibari humecta rapidement ses lèvres. Le bleuté était près. Bien trop près. Mais il s'en fichait Tout comme il se fichait des ados qui les regardaient maintenant tous.

\- Et ?

\- Et je v-

L'ananas se plia en deux sous le coup de l'autre. Hibari sourit en voyant enfin une grimace de douleur apparaître sur le visage aux traits fins. Il l'agrippa ensuite au menton et plaqua ses lèves contre les siennes.

C'était tout sauf son premier baiser. Mais pourtant, tout était nouveau pour l'alouette. Les bras de l'ananas dans ses cheveux et autour de sa taille, sa langue aussi agaçante quand elle jouait dans sa bouche que quand elle jouait avec les mots, la chaleur qui se répandait en lui contrastant avec la froideur de la vitre et l'envie qui paralysait son cerveau.

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. L'ananas essuya le petit filet de bave qui perlait au coin de leurs lèvres. Ils ne prêtaient aucune attention aux autres voyageurs. Seul comptait l'autre, celui qui était inconnu et pourtant qu'ils connaissaient tellement bien.

\- Mon anniversaire... c'était le 5 mai. J'ai pris mon cadeau. souffla le brun.

Le bleuté sourit encore plus largement.

\- Dans ce cas, à mon tour, chuchota-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus au creux de l'oreille d'Hibari. Je veux juste...

Hibari sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Qu'il le dise. Qu'il le dise, et qu'ils aillent le faire. Il en avait envie. Trop envie. Depuis trop longtemps, se rendit-il compte. Il aurait voulu se baffer pour ça. Mais les mains de l'ananas sur ses hanches l'en empêchait.

\- Ton nom, susurra le bleuté.

Il fut surpris. Il faut le dire. Pas tant par le tutoiement que par la demande.

\- Tu connais déjà mon prénom.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé ton nom ~

Le bleuté caressa doucement la joue de son futur amant, ses pupilles vairons vrillées à celles glaciales qui ne flanchaient pas.

\- Alors tu me diras le tien, finit par céder Hibari.

\- Hum hum, répondit joyeusement le fruit.

-... Hibari, souffla le brun.

Le sourire du bleuté s'agrandit.

\- Hibari. Hibari... Kyôya... Ca te va bien. Je peux t'appeler mon alouette alors maintenant.

Kyôya releva la tête en signe de défi.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne.

\- Kufufu, est-ce que j'aurais oublié de préciser que lorsqu'on est prévenu qu'il y a un anniversaire mais que l'on apporte tout de même rien, il faut accorder deux cadeaux à l'autre ?

Kyôya eut un rictus en coin.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, murmura le bleuté d'une voix rauque. Et moi je veux aussi que tu me donnes ton temps cette nuit.

Le rictus du brun s'élargit en réponse à celui du fruit.

\- Seulement cette nuit ?

\- Hélas, je crois que le reste dépend de toi...

\- J'espère bien.

\- Rôkudo Mukuro.

\- Hn ?

\- Rôkudo Mukuro, répéta le sus-nommé. J'habite près de la prochaine station.

\- C'est là où je descend.

Mukuro se pencha pour ré-embrasser le meilleur et le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il ait jamais pu espérer.

* * *

Voili voilou les gens ! Et un grand HAPPY BIRTHDAY pour Muku-chan ! Même si c'est avec un jour de retard ! (mais ça concorde avec l'histoire u.u) Pour le pays/la ville où ils sont... je vous laisse choisir.

Mais quand même... j'ai un problème avec les métros non ? (vous noterez l'originalité des symboles utilisés pour marquer l'ellipse).

Sur ce... vous voyez ce petit carré blanc qui vous fait de l'œil ? Non ? Descendez un peu.

.

.

.

Là, vous le voyez ? Il n'attend que vous pour être rempli ! Faites-là, ça vous permet de muscler vos doigts ! :D/BAM/


End file.
